Mi vida
by K0tetita
Summary: Ginny weasley cuenta la historia de su vida, que le podria pasar este año (su sexto año)


Capitulo 1: El comienzo  
  
Bueno Esta es mi historia, la historia de mi sexto año, este año fue el que cambio mi vida radicalmente, en todo sentido. En este año cambiaron mis amigas, mis amores, mi conducta y yo no supe nada de esto hasta que fue muy tarde... muy tarde para cambiar.  
  
Por eso ahora escribo todo lo que paso en ese año, yo soy Ginny Weasley y así es como esta historia comienza:  
  
Era un frío día de invierno, todo estaba muy oscuro y nevado, no se veía nadie pasar por los pasillos y yo estaba muy apurada.  
  
Dios, tengo que entregar este reporte de pociones y voy tarde- dije mientras corría por los pasillos. Esto me pasa por estar escuchando los problemas de Luna con Harry.  
Cuando abrí la puerta de la sala, Snape me estaba esperando. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la tardanza- me dijo, y tiene detención para que aprenda, después de clases discutiremos el día.  
La sala estaba helada, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso, todos me miraban mientras caminaba para sentarme junto a Brianna.  
  
Esto es el colmo, es lo ultimo que me faltaba- dije, en ese mismo momento Snape me lanzó una mirada desafiante, me dijo que me quedara callada, sino quería otra detención. Luego él comenzó la clase con su voz apagada y tortuosa.  
  
¿Por que dices que esto es el colmo?- me pregunto Brianna al Snape darse vuelta  
Es que llegue tarde por tropezarme con alguien en el pasillo te cuento más tarde- le dije.  
  
Al término de la clase se produjo un silencio tortuoso, se sentía en el ambiente una gran frialdad y una gran ansia de irse de ese tenebroso calabozo.  
  
Señorita Weasley, quédese un momento para discutir el día de su detención- Me dijo Snape  
  
Nos vemos Brianna- le dije a mi amiga antes de que se fuera, cuando me acerque a su escritorio observe una gran variedad de libros a sus espaldas y muchos frascos desordenados mientras él buscaba algo entre muchos papeles donde encontró un gran libro donde salía "detenciones"  
  
Veamos donde te pondré, con quien te pondré, a ver estas en sexto pero los días los tengo completamente llenos con los de séptimo, ellos están inusualmente desordenados, ¡Ya sé! Preséntate el viernes después de la cena- me dijo- ahora te puedes retirar  
  
¿Y quien va a ser mi pareja de detención?- le pregunte mientas salía, a lo que me cerro la puerta en mi cara.  
  
Estaban Ron y Harry en la sala común de Gryfindor; Estaba iluminada con puras velas que flotaban, Harry estaba sentado en un escritorio con una gran cantidad de libros haciendo una tarea de astronomía mientras Ron estaba sentado en un gran sillón frente a la chimenea. ¡OH!, Como odio a los Slytherin –dijo Ron- en especial ese Draco Malfoy, como me gustaría darle su merecido. A todos Ron, no solo a ti –dijo Harry. En eso se abre la puerta y entra Hermione con una pila de libros en los brazos y mus cansada, Ron se levanta para ir a saludarla y ayudarla con los libros.  
¿Que les gustaría hacer a todos, amor?-le dije-mientras lo besaba (ellos estaban pololeando desde 6 año) ojalá que no sea pegarle a un Slytherin, porque no se vería bien que el novio de la "jefa" le este pegando al "jefe" de los Slytherin ¿o no?.  
Si, es verdad mi amor, me tengo que comportar-dijo él- se acerco y le empezó a hacer cariño y besarla muy apasionadamente. Ya déjense de tanto cariñoseo-dijo Harry, ya harto de ellos- realmente extraño sus peleas.  
Puede ser pero nosotros no somos únicos cariñosos, tu con luna también son cariñosos ¿o no se han visto en este tiempo?-pregunto Ron. Si la he visto pero hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero cuando estamos juntos, no es la a la vista de todos –respondió Harry.  
¿Que problemas?-pregunto Hermione. No tengo porque decirte mis problemas con luna –dijo él, enojándose. ¡No peleen!- dije cuando llegaba No te preocupes es una simple discusión. Y tú ¿Adonde vas? – me pregunto mi hermano A la biblioteca, necesito un libro para terminar una tarea- les dije cosa que no era del todo cierta Bueno, pero no te demores, acuérdate que tienes que estar aquí antes de las 9- me dijo Hermione Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes para que repetir- le respondí y se cerro el cuadro detrás de mí Que esta rara tu hermana- Dijo Harry a ron. Mientras que ron jugueteaba con el cabello de Hermione Si tiene razón Harry, en algo anda tu hermana- dijo Hermione Por que, ¿porque fue a la biblioteca?- pregunto Ron No, por salir tan tarde- le dijo ella Por dios Hermione, tú sales mucho más tarde y nadie te dice nada- le dijo Harry y con eso el se fue a su pieza.   
El pasillo estaba oscuro y tenebroso, se sentía un profundo aire de misterio en el ambiente me dirigí hacia la biblioteca sigilosamente, todo estaba tan callado que se podía escuchar mi respiración.  
Cuando llegue a la biblioteca habían muy pocas personas; muchas ya se estaban yendo, la biblioteca estaba muy tenue, solo estaba iluminada con algunas velas. Me acerque a Madame Pince y le consulte por un libro que necesitaba.  
¡Necesito ese libro!-exclamé-es urgente, lo necesito para hacer una tarea.  
Por favor señorita no me grite, ese libro ya lo pidieron –me respondió ella.  
Esta bien, pero ¿no recuerda quien se lo pidió? No, no recuerdo quien fue y ahora andando que tengo que cerrar-me dijo. Al darme vuelta para dirigirme a la salida me di cuenta que no havia nadie en la biblioteca, todos se habían ido.  
  
El pasillo estaba muy poco iluminado y se podía olor un leve olor a humedad, fui por un pasillo oscuro en ese momento sentí una mano que me tomaba del brazo fuertemente y me acercaba hacia su cuerpo. No podía ver su rostro, esta muy asustada que intente gritar, pero no pude porque utilizó el hechizo Silencius.  
  
Te envié un mensaje y no me lo respondiste-me dijo mientras me quitaba el hechizo. Perdón, creí que era una broma- le dije tratando de záfame de él. Yo nunca bromeo, toma aquí está el libro que necesitabas-me dijo. Gracias-respondí. Mañana en la torre de adivinación a las 8:00 y no faltes- me dijo. Diciendo eso me soltó el brazo y se fue. Su túnica flameaba al compás de sus pasos. Me fui muy rápidamente hacia la torre de gryffindor, esta muy asustada y muy excitada a la vez por este encuentro.  
  
Cuando entre a la sala común no se encontraba casi nadie, la sala estaba en penumbra, solo la chimenea se encontraba encendida; ahí se encontraban Ron y Hermione sentados frente a la chimenea, se notaba que habían estado besándose muy apasionadamente y no se habían alcanzado a arreglarse bien. Habían terminado cuando escucharon abrirse el cuadro, No los tome en cuenta y continué sin mirarlos, pase de largo hasta mi cuarto donde todos dormían, me puse pijama y me metí a mi cama, prendí una vela para poder leer el libro que él me había entregado, y me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en el día. 


End file.
